The Life of Bluefur
by PigBlossom of Earthclan
Summary: This story is WAY different from my other one. In this one Moonflower does die (sadly), but Snowfyr lives and become Duputy intsead of Bluefur. Even if Snowfur lives, Bluefur has a harsh life when Riverclan discovers a plan to take back sunning rocks without a battle. By kidnapping a warrior from thunderclan an refusing to let her/him go until the hand back sunning rocks.
1. Chapter 1

Bluekit opened her eyes for the first time. Inside, she saw a small kit, a she-cat without the smell of milk and a she-cat with the smell of milk. Bluekit figured that the she-cat who didn't have the milk scent didn't have kits yet. Then Bluekit sniffed around and found the most familiar scent from behind her. It was her mother, Moonflower.

"You've opened your eyes! Now we can go outside!" The white kit said excitedly.

"Moonflower, your kits want to go outside." The cat with the milk scent said.

"Snowkit, Bluekit, your not old enough to go outside." Moonflower said

"But Patchkit and Leopardkit are outside." Snowkit complained.

"Patchkit and Leopardkit are five months old." Moonflower said.

"Moonflower, they are so excited. Just let them out." Milk scented she cat said.

"Swiftbreeze, they are too young to go out." Moonflower prosested.

"Is it dangerous outside?" Snowkit asked.

"Not around camp." Moonflower said.

"Then we can go!" Snowkit said.

"Fine but dont bother anyone and stay together." Moonflower yowled.

"We will." Bluekit promised.

Moonflower purred. " I have healthy kits.

-six moons later-

Patchkit and Leopardkit have been made into apprentinces with the mentors Fuzzypelt and Robinwing. And Dappelpaw and Whitepaw have been made warriors with the names Dappleleaf and whitefur. And Poppydawn has had three healthy kits named Thistlekit. Rosekit and Squirrelkit. ANd to add to the clutter Speckletail has had two kits Lionkit and Goldonkit.

"All cats who can catch their own prey please gather under the highrock." Pinestr yowled. "Bluekit, you have experinced what is like to be Thunderclan cat and now it is time that you learn how to be a Thunderclan warrior. From this day forward you shall be called Bluekit and Sunfall will be your mentor. Snowkit, from this day forward until you have earn your warrior name you shall be called Snowpaw. Sparrowpelt shall be your mentor."

"Snowpaw! Bluepaw! Snowpaw! Bluepaw!" The clan called out.

"What are we doing today?" Bluepaw asked Sunfall.

"We are going to gather moss for the elders." He said.

Bluepaw held back a groan. This is going to be a dissapointment.

"Not like that. Sharpen your claws like this so you don't bring any dirt. The elders won't like that."

Bluepaw tried that. Her scoop was a lot smaller than Sunfalls and she felt like she was a total failure. After they had gathered enough, Sunfall taught her how to hold the moss so that she could carry more.

Then she gathered a plump mouse from the freshkill pile and went to bed on her nest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thunderclan! Attack!" Pinestar ordered.

Cats of Windclan and Thunderclan shot into battle. It was Horrorifing to watch. Blood splattered everywhere. Bluepaw just wanted to look away, but it was so freighting that she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

"Quick! Leopardpaw's been injured!" Robinwing hissed.

Bluepaw raced to the rescue and started to help Robinwing. They carefully dragged her over to the clearing and placed cobwebs over ghee injuries.

Bluepaw heard a yowl. She turned to see the Windclan medicine cat, Hawkfrost brutally murdering her mother Moomflower.

"No!" Bluepaw screamed. But it was too late, Moonflower was gone.

"Thunderclan retreat!" Pinestar hissed. They quickly raced off back to their Own territory.

"Did you win?" Thistlekit asked Snowpaw.

Snowpaw shook her head. "No and Moonflower's dead." She said. Even Lionkit grieved and he had hardly knew her at all.

Bluepaw, Snowpaw, Stormtail, Swiftbreeze, Poppydawn and her kits all sat vigil that night in honor of Moonflower's life, even Goosefeather joined in at some point, seeing as it was his littermate.

This was a time of mourning for Moonflower.


	3. Chapter 3

bluepaw watched as Snowpaw and Thistlepaw played in the snow along with Rosepaw and Lionpaw. Lionpaw had only been an apprentice of for a moon, but he acted like being an apprentice was the best thing in the world and lee loved everything.

Patchpaw and Leopadpaw had gotten their warrior names only a quarter moon ago. They are Patchpelt and Leopardstorm.

feeling left out and lonely Bluepaw headed out to find her mentor, Sunfall. She found him eating a skinny mouse near the warrior's den. "Sunfall?" Bluepaw asked.

"yes, Bluepaw? Is there anything you need?" Sunfall asked.

"I Was wondering if we could spend some time training. There's like nothing else to do." Bluepaw said.

"Not right now. Go play with Snowpaw, Thistlepaw and Lionpaw." Sunfall suggested.

"They dont want me around." Bluepaw complained.

"Brr! It's cold!" Bluepaw said as they waited for Riverclan's arrival. Finally, they arrived. But a small apprentice knocked her over. "Hey, watch it, Fish-face!" She snapped.

"Sorry. I'm Stormpaw." He said.

"Bluepaw."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Stormpaw said.

"Likewise." She answered.

"Which ones Pinestar?" Stormpaw asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really want to listen to them speak." Bluepaw answered, moving away from him. She moved closer to Snowpaw, who snuggled close into her.

When the Gathering was over, Bluepaw was glad because she wouldn't have to worry about not making friends with anyone from the other clans.


	4. Chapter 4

"Snowfur, will be the next deputy!" Sunstar shouted.

"Snowfur! Snowfur!" The clan shouted. Bluefur gave a sigh of relief. She or Thistleclaw would not have to take the responsibility. But she felt a littledisappointed that the Sunstar hasn't trusted her enough, even though he was her mentor.

She could remember the time when she wagoriest made a warrior.

Flashback:

Pinestar and Lionpaw headed back to camp. They both smelled of ferns as if they had been rolling around in it. Bluepaw was suspicious of the clan leader and wether he was loyal to his clan or not.

"What game have you been playing with that involves rolling in ferns and Pinestat, Lionpaw?" Bluepaw asked. At the time Leopardstorm had a kit by the name of Tigerkit, his two littermates did't survive the night. She had them oh two moons ago.

"Uh..." Lionpaw looked at his clan leader not sure what to say.

Pinestar looked at her carefully. "I think it's time for your warrior ceremony." He said.

"Thanks, but I'm still wondering..." Bluepaw said slowly, know that she was disobeying her leader by questioning him.

Slowly, he bent his Head. "Bluepaw, I'm leaving. I'm going to give you and your sister warrior names then you'll have Sunstar who I know will lead you well.

End of flashback:

"Bluefur! Are you okay? You've been on the ground for so long!" Snowfur said, jumping down from the high rock.

"I'm fine." She said. She raced off upset how everybody was pitying her. She didn't want their pity!

Bluefur found herself right around a river and before she could stop herself. She fell right in and she felt herself panic. Suddenly she was pulled up and over to the other side. She turned to go back to her side, but she found herself surrounded by Riveclan warriors. The only one she reconized was Oakheart and Stormstrike. It was useless to fight. She would lose in a hopeless battle against so many warriors. Stormstrike turned to go wherever they were headed. Bluefur Siunkit her claws into the ground but was pushed by a Riverclan warrior. To her horror, Stormstrike lead them right to the Riverclan camp.

Hailstar came out from his den. "Good, Stormstrike, you got the prisoner."


End file.
